


06. Break-in

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ew Reginald Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Tags are really not my best friend ever so lol have this instead, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Some unconventional bonding time between the trio.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	06. Break-in

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Mentions of abuse  
> -  
> You know, multiple times I tell myself Reginald wasn't as bad as I actually thought he was initially and then I see him on screen and I just become a Reginald Hargreeves hate account again. Grrrr Reginald Hargreeves >:((((  
> -  
> With that being said, this was my first time writing two of the five characters in this fic and said two characters turned out better than the others. It is my first time writing something this intense before but let me say: There was an attempt for sure. Severely contemplated posting this prompt for ya'll though since I thought it was trash. Thank you friendos who actually told me I can write intense stuff (looking at you @all_soul and @be_the_good_guys)   
> -  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear ya masks you little nastiessss

Allison had been laying in her bed for the past hour, a pillow wrapped in her arms. She was more or less trying to drown out the sound of their father near screaming at her sister for something she was currently unsure of. She could hear only the faint sounds of Grace trying to mediate the situation and Vanya crying. 

She rolled onto her side, eyes locked on the door. She knew damn well he was a force to be reckoned with when he was upset. The argument, from what she could tell, was beginning to die down with their mother's assistance. 

“Number 7!” Their father's voice boomed through the crack on the bottom of her door. “If you lock it again you will lose this door! Do you understand me?”

Allison couldn’t hear her sister's response, she could only hear the faint sounds of her sobbing. Her heart stopped momentarily at the sound of something hitting something else before a door slammed. She could hear her father's keys jangle around as he locked her door to keep her in her room. She curled into herself more hearing Vanya's cries of agony from the other side of it. She pulled her blanket over her head, trying to drown it out. She forced her own breathing to even out, her eyes closing for a minute before she climbed out of bed. 

She tried to leave her room as silently as she could, looking down the hallway. She was greeted with Klaus peeking around the corner to see what was going on, now that their father was gone. Grace had left as well, leaving the two in the silent hallway with only a single sconce above them lighting the area. She moved down towards the room, looking at her door.

“And I thought I’ve heard him scream before,” Klaus scoffed, leaving the safety of his door frame, standing next to Allison.

“What was he even mad about?” She looked up at him.

“She locked her door on accident and he tried to enter her room to tell her something and he was already mad.”

“What kind of father does that?” They stared at each other for a second before sighing.

“Our father,” they said in unison. 

Allison knocked on the door in front of them, moving back to stand next to her brother. When no response came, she tried again. No response once more. She sighed loudly, and pulled a pin out of her hair. It took a minute but the lock popped and she was able to push the door open. 

“Vanya-” she looked in through the crack. She couldn’t immediately spot their sister, her eyes finally landing on the slightly open closet door. 

The two slipped in, closing the door behind them. Allison moved towards the closet carefully, pulling it open. Klaus stood behind her with as much distance as the small room would allow.

“Get out!” Something flew right past Allisons head, slamming into Klaus, who grunted in response. 

Allison looked down at her sister. She was pressed against her closet wall, curled up as much as she could. She was obviously on the verge of hyperventilating. Tears ran down her face. Allison knelt down slowly.

“Woah woah woah. It’s just us. Calm down,” she reached out for her only to flinch away from the touch. 

“Don’t touch me!” She moved away from her.  “Vanya, neither of us are gonna hurt you. We just want to help you,” she stayed planted in her spot. . Vanya looked at her. Her eyes were wild. Allison took her hand slowly. “Just come out here and talk to us.”

Allison waited for her to pull her hand away. Instead she began to uncurl from her position. Her breathing began to even out. Allison smiled before Vanya launched herself into her arms, beginning to cry again. She rubbed her back carefully.

Klaus moved towards, dropping to his knees and pulling them into a hug as well. 

“Aww you guys are such good siblings. I love you two,” he mumbled. Allison snorted, patting his arm. 

“We love you too, Klaus,” she smiled again. 

The floor creaked quietly and they all looked at the door. Grace stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, a blanket draped over her arm. She offered one of her perfect mom smiles. 

“I’ll go make some snacks,” she said, turning to head to the kitchen.

Vanya moved away from the two, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked up at her siblings. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled. Klaus nodded in response. Allison stood up, looking at them. 

“Come on. Let’s go eat.” 

  
  



End file.
